


Actions Speak Louder

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom!Lucien, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Lucien is frustrated with Rhysand's long hours and he takes it out on Rhys in a irregular manner.





	Actions Speak Louder

“Stop being so pissy, Lucien.”

Lucien halted in his retreat from Rhys and whirled on him.

“I’m being pissy? Look at you Mr. Bigshot, thinks you’re better than everyone because you have a fancy job and a fancy car and you’ve got a nice piece of ass waiting around for you to deign to spend time with. It’s not exactly easy, you know. Being alone all the time.” His voice broke but his anger still raged.

“If I didn’t work so hard, how would you be able to spend all our money on clothes and your hair and that fine piece of ass.” Rhysand spat back, hands running through his hair in frustration.

It had been a long day - a long week even. Rhys had gotten home from a week long business trip to find Lucien spoiling for a fight. All Rhys had wanted to do was come home, get naked and hold his fiance tight all night long before he was whisked away for work once more.

Lucien gaped, his anger palpable. He stormed towards Rhys and Rhysand flinched when he stopped before him, mere inches separating their noses. It was all over and Rhys had been such a bastard to bring them to this point. 

Lucien lunged for Rhys and crushed his lips against to his own. Rhys froze.

Not what he expected.

Lucien bit his bottom lip, “Kiss me damn it.” His gruff command still laced with his frustration.

Rhys groaned, winding his hands through the silky red strands he could never resist grabbing. Lucien’s mouth was fierce against his own, and Rhys felt himself being pushed backwards into the island in the kitchen as he returned the hurried kisses with equal fervour. 

The moment he backed into the counter, Lucien stopped kissing him in favour of ripping Rhysand’s jacket off. Lucien dropped it to the floor, beyond the point of caring that it would be rumpled. Rhys moved to unbutton his dress shirt but Lucien slapped his hands away impatiently and quite literally, ripped the shirt off.

Buttons flew under Lucien’s greedy hands and Rhys sighed, “Really, was that necessary? It’s an expensive shirt.”

Lucien’s hand rose up to grasp at Rhys’ chin, forcing him to meet the gaze that still betrayed his lover’s anger. “Shut up about your expensive shirt.”

Lucien released his chin and brought his mouth to Rhys’ neck, roughly biting the soft flesh he found. Rhys groaned; Lucien’s teeth were not gentle and he intended to mark him thoroughly. But for every searing bite, Lucien soothed it with a flick of his tongue that caused Rhys’ cock to twitch. 

He wanted that tongue circling him elsewhere.

Lucien raked his nails down his chest and Rhys couldn’t help the moan that tore from his chest as the pain and pleasure drove every other sense down. Vaguely, Rhys knew Lucien was still furious but this, the joining of themselves, was necessary. Lucien would vent his frustrations on his body and Rhys would take every bit of it. Because that’s what Rhys could offer him, a safe place, a safe body to lose himself in. And this is what drove Lucien, the passion, the anger, back into Rhysand’s arms.

Maybe it was a fucked up way to heal, to connect, but who was anyone else to say what worked for them?

Rhys could tell that he would be bruised all along his neck and down his chest but some primal part of him relished the fact that Lucien felt the need to mark him, to claim him. 

It was fucking hot actually.

Rhys pulled Lucien’s mouth back to his own, unable to bare the distance between them, needing to anchor himself to the fiery, passionate man before him. 

The kiss obliterated him. It was a savage clash of tongue and teeth, neither of them content to play the game of seduction when they so desperately sought a more carnal and passionate joining. Lucien’s tether was snapping and Rhys could feel the evidence pressing against him with impressive demand.

“Luce,” he pleaded against his lips.

Lucien pulled back, bringing Rhys with him so he could turn Rhys around, his back to Lucien’s front. 

Rhys unbuckled his slacks, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. He slid his fingers inside the band of his briefs and pulled them down to join his pants. Lucien immediately smacked Rhys’ ass as soon as it was bare then ran his hands up his fiance’s spine and bent him over the island counter roughly.

The marble of the countertop was cold against Rhys’ chest but as Lucien pressed against his exposed ass, running his nails down his back, he quickly forgot the chill, focusing on the burning trails Lucien left in his wake. Lucien kissed a trail down Rhysand’s spine before getting on his knees, biting Rhys on his left ass cheek.

Rhys spread his hands out on the island, bracing as Lucien did the same with his ass. His tongue came to meet his hole and Rhys jerked at the contact, cock twitching almost painfully with the need for attention. Lucien devoured him, probing with his tongue with reckless abandon. Rhys’ whimpers only made Lucien that much more frantic and he also reached around to fist Rhysand’s cock in his hand, jerking him off in smooth but swift strokes. 

Rhys lost his senses. He was completely at Lucien’s mercy; body and soul slave to the man who held him splayed with only his tongue and one hand. 

Would the desire, the pure ecstasy ever end? The unraveling of every coherent thought and feeling within him? Had they been fighting earlier? Rhys couldn’t recall. There was only Lucien, his overwhelming love for him, his expertise with his tongue, his hands and the need to come.

“Lucien, please…” He moaned, his grip tightening on the edge of the counter as he was brought closer and closer to his completion. Lucien’s tongue grew more insistent, a groan rumbling against Rhys’ entrance as Lucien found his pleasure in giving Rhys his own. 

Lucien’s hand quickened on his cock along with his tongue against his puckered hole and Rhys gasped with Lucien’s renewed vigour. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe, the gasps a mere mockery of what his lungs were normally capable of when Lucien wasn’t shattering his every rational feeling and function.

Rhys came with a low growl from within his chest, swearing as Lucien’s hand moved to catch the spurts of semen. Lucien got off his knees, chuckling darkly while Rhys pulled himself together. But as Rhys moved to face Lucien, albeit on shaky legs, Lucien held Rhys in place.

“I’m not finished with you,” he murmured, pushing him back down and reaching to unbutton his jeans. Lucien dropped them low enough so that he could pull his own hardened cock out. He used Rhys’ seed to slicken himself, then he lined himself up with his entrance.

Rhys felt like he might burst, the need the touch Lucien but being unable to was driving him mad and when Lucien was this assertive, it only made Rhys want to claim him more. The fight for dominance - one he knew they would both relish in was a game they were very good at playing. The winner was whoever could bring the other to finish first in the most wicked of ways. 

But Lucien wasn’t playing today, and he gripped Rhys’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart before he pushed the head of his cock passed Rhys’ warm and inviting entrance. 

Rhys gasped, knuckles turning white where they gripped the counter. Lucien’s thick length was steady and sure as he pressed in, inch by inch. When he could go no further, he rotated his hips slightly and Rhys cried out, the pressure and fullness inside him exquisite; all consuming. Rhys gripped his cock, jerking himself off and Lucien began to move.

He was not gentle, no. He fucked Rhys with everything he had, pouring his apologies for his words earlier, his love, his adoration of the man beneath him into every thrust. Rhys understood every move, every touch and he gave back, meeting him thrust for thrust. He swore when Lucien hit that spot within him over and over again, falling to pieces each time. 

Rhys gasped, “Lucien,” just as he came again, and Lucien continued his pace until he too fell apart, emptying himself in Rhys, shuddering with each burst. He collapsed on Rhys’ back, both men panting and sweating.

Lucien slowly pulled out and Rhys gingerly stood upright, pushing himself off the counter on shaking arms. He stood there a moment, gathering his senses and readying himself to face his fiance. Lucien zipped his pants up beside him and he leaned against the counter, arms crossed and a smug look gracing his fine-boned face.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Rhys turned to face him and Lucien was afforded the full on view of his muscular and well-endowed lover. Rhys gave a cocky grin as a muscle in Lucien’s jaw ticked.

“Just the stress reliever I needed after my business trip, thank you.”

Lucien glared, his plan clearly backfiring and he swallowed visibly as his eyes passed over Rhys’ still exposed cock. Rhysand dropped the act at that look, needing to reach out to Lucien emotionally after their harried fucking. 

“I’m sorry, Luce, for everything. I try so hard to spend as much time as I can at home. I know it’s not enough.”

Lucien uncrossed his arms, reaching his hand out to link his pinky with Rhysand’s. 

“There’s no need to apologise. I’m the one who should be sorry. Without you, none of this would be possible and I’m just being a selfish bastard.”

Rhys pulled Lucien against his chest, looking down into his stunning face. “You are the most wonderful person and the only person I need in my life. Please, I beg you, be selfish when it comes to me. I will give you the world. I will do anything to make you happy.”

Lucien’s face softened. “Then let me take care of you in the shower, because that would please me very much. I’ve marked you all over and forced you onto a counter in a compromising position as I had my wicked way with you.”

Rhys smiled as Lucien traced the lines of bruising hickeys from his neck to his pectoral. 

“I would like that very much, my love.”

Lucien took Rhysand to the shower and carefully soaped him, cleaning him and massaging him before dropping to his knees and thanking him, apologising to him with his wicked mouth. After Rhys finished, he carried Lucien to their bed and tucked in beside him, holding him long into the night, just as he hoped he would get to do every night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
